


A Malicious Desire

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Bandit Keith plays with Joey.!!!--Trigger Warning for Rape--!!!





	A Malicious Desire

**Author's Note:**

> My brother was watching Yu-Gi-Oh so, my mind brought this into creation!
> 
> !!!-- Trigger Warning for Rape--!!!

Joey let out a grunt as he was forced against the wall by an unseen assailant.  
"Hey! What's da meaning of all of dis?" Joey growled, face pressed against the wall.  
"Relax, Kid... I just wanna play with you..." A gruff voice whispered into the boy's ear.  
"B-Bandit Keith?" Joey responded, unable to move beneath the man's weight pressing against him.  
"The one and only!" The older man chuckled, rubbing his half-hard crotch against Wheeler's back.  
"H-Hey! W-Watch where yer poking dat thing!" Joey protested, but to no avail.

"You know...I find you interesting, Wheeler...I want to know what makes you tick..." The man said, now pinning Joey down on the bed.  
"Yeah, right. Ye just want me for mah body!" Joey retorted, looking away from Keith.  
"Wow! You ain't as dumb as you look, kid!" Keith smirked, sunglasses covering his eyes. Keith slid his hand under Joey's shirt, rough fingers scraping against the boy's tender flesh.  
"A-Ah!" The younger male moaned as Keith found one of his nipples, tweaking the nub as he did. Keith chuckled, tweaking the other nipple, causing Joey to let out another moan. Bandit Keith had Joey wrapped around his finger, both nipples now being teased, Joey no longer trying to escape, enraptured by pleasure.

Keith grabbed Joey's crotch. "Looks you're enjoying this..." Joey only moaned in response. Keith took this as a sign to continue. He slid off the boy's jeans and underwear, exposing his thin legs.  
"Heh...Looks like somebody's getting further into puberty..." Keith chuckled, running his fingers through the small bush of Joey's pubic hair.  
"P-Please...stop..." Joey whimpered, cheeks red from either embarrassment or pleasure. Keith ignored the boy, unzipping his pants and pulling out his hardened member. He lifted up the boy's legs onto his shoulders and lining up his member with Wheeler's hole.  
"A-Ah! S-Stop!" Joey protested, feeling the older man's tip press against him.  
"Sorry, punk!" Keith purred, thrusting into the younger man. Joey grunted as the man's member was forced into him.  
"Damn! You're fuckin' tight! Not surprising considerin' this your first time..." Keith muttered, gripping the boy's hips.  
"Nggh- Yer so...b-big..." Joey whined, not used to having anything like this inside him.

"Heh. Thanks, Wheeler! Now, for the real fun!" Keith spoke, slamming himself him into Joey. Joey wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, moaning in both pain and pleasure.  
"Fuck!" Keith swore, thrusting harder as the boy clinging to him moaned louder.  
"Ah! K-Keith..." Joey moaned, nails digging into the man's denim vest.  
"You want my load, punk?" Keith growled, heat building in his stomach.  
"N-No..." Joey whimpered, his own orgasm growing.  
"Well, too bad! You're getting it anyways!" Keith moaned, filling Joey with his hot seed. Wheeler released his own seed onto his own stomach.

"Well, that was fun, punk!" Keith said, zipping up his pants. Joey stayed silent, pulling up his own pants.  
"Well, see ya at the match tomorrow, kid!" Keith said with a grin. Joey pulled the covers of the bed over him, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried his best to fall asleep.  
The next day, Joey found it very hard to keep eye contact with his opponent, Bandit Keith.


End file.
